


test run

by syzygy_dust



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, getting intense about not serious things, it may look angsty but it really isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzygy_dust/pseuds/syzygy_dust
Summary: "You know what?""What?""I wish you wouldn't do this to me.""People have to grow up."





	test run

**Author's Note:**

> this is just to test out ao3's format

"Kenta," Seongwoo sighs, "We were going to come to this anyway." He stares at the person sitting next to him in front of their TV. They're sitting on the floor, leaning back against their small couch. Kenta shifts uncomfortably, holding his gaze for a few seconds before looking away.

After a long pause, he replies quietly. "...There's no going back. You're going to regret this." Kenta meets his eyes again, almost trying to will him into submission. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Seongwoo realizes that he's putting their friendship in serious jeopardy.

He pretends to consider his request for a moment, then smirks. Kenta's eyes widen in horror as he realizes what he's going to do. He launches himself at Seongwoo, frantically trying to wrestle the controller away from him. He cries out a garbled plea that sounds something like " _Waitnostopthinkoftheconsequences-_ "

Seongwoo cackles loudly, all pretense of sanity gone as he holds the controller out of reach. He quickly presses the button before it can be taken away, confirming his choice on the television screen. Kenta groans in disappointment and untangles himself from his friend, picking up his own controller and staring at the screen in resignation.

"You've never even played Rainbow Road."

Seongwoo only snorts in response.

**Author's Note:**

> ongken- the meme duo that could be  
> in the end, kenta somehow gets 5th while ong gets 10th


End file.
